Conventionally, there has been known a western-style flush toilet which includes a western-style toilet body made of porcelain and a function device which is mounted at the rear portion of the western-style toilet body.
For example, a part washing device which is publicly well-known as a function device, comprises a base plate which is mounted at a western-style toilet body, each component which is fixed on the base plate and which constitutes a part washing mechanism, a body cover in which each component is stored with a space, a heating toilet seat which is mounted at the body cover in such a manner that the heating toilet seat is able to fluctuate, a toilet lid which is mounted at the body cover in such a manner that the toilet lid is able to fluctuate. Such a part washing device provides the western-style toilet body with a function which is capable of washing a part of a human body who sits on the heating toilet seat due to a cooperative operation of each component.
Recently, a part washing device is mounted in such a manner that the part washing device is capable of moving upward so that at least the rear of a bowl face of a western-style toilet body is exposed. In such a part washing device, at least the rear of the bowl face of the western-style toilet body is exposed by moving the part washing device upward, and hence, stains at the rear of the bowl face can be easily washed by water washing or the like.
On the contrary, a toilet washing mechanism which is a part of other function device is generally a low tank which is mounted at the rear of a part washing device at the rear portion of a western-style toilet body, or the like. This toilet washing device is capable of spouting water which is reserved in the low tank to the western-style toilet body, and hence, the western-style toilet body can be washed.